Submit To Me
by Rashel k
Summary: Yaoi, One shot between Kakashi and Iruka :D -'"Kaka- Wait… uhhh," Kakashi's tongue licked the area where the rip was showing and at the same time his other hand had-' Don't hate me but you gotta read it to know what he's doing ;D And Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi! M.


**Here's a yaoi one-shot between Kakashi and Iruka, hope you enjoy ;) i was thinking of writing another one-shot but you never know :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Submit To Me<strong>

One shot between Kakashi and Iruka.

Though Kakashi was as silent as ever Iruka never got used to his sudden appearances, usually behind him which was pretty ironic, and tonight was no acceptation. Iruka strolled through the forest as he made his way back to his small apartment, coming back from his small mission of collecting some documents from an allied village.

Iruka's mind was in a daze as he allowed memories to flood back. Iruka winced as an unwelcome suppressed memory came streaming through, playing in his head as if reliving it once more. Watching his parents backs running off towards the epic battle between the Leaf Village's ninjas and the nine tailed fox was the last time he'd ever see them was one of the most horrific experiences he'd ever felt. It was surprising that he's taken on Naruto, the newest host of the nine tails, as if he was a younger brother. In the beginning people gave him disgusted looks but it seemed as though people where eventually warming up to the happy go lucky child.

Being in such deep thoughts he didn't realise that he was being followed till the mysterious person was on him. A flash of moon light bounced off the commonly known weapon called a kunai. Hot breath tickled at Iruka's ear as soft words were whispered.

"You left yourself so open it was too hard to resist." The male's voice was devilishly masculine, and extremely recognisable. The kunai that was pressed lightly to Iruka's throat made Iruka very awe of his voice.

"Kak-" before he could finish even one word cool lips pressed themselves against the side of his throat, making Iruka gulp rapidly. A warm tongue, which made the skin of Iruka's throat tingle from the sudden temperature change, slowly teased its way up the main vain in Iruka's throat making his insides jump in sudden pleasure. A low moan escaped Iruka's mouth which he didn't know had opened in a gasping motion. He closed it in embarrassment as a rosary blush rushed to his cheeks. A rumbling laugh shook through Iruka from the male behind him. He knew what he was doing to Iruka and he was relishing in the display.

"Such soft vulnerable skin," the man murmured into Iruka's neck. A sharp pain made Iruka jump and move slightly forwards, giving himself a minor cut on the neck. The kunai was removed and the rock hard body that was crushed into Iruka's back removed itself. Iruka stroked a finger along the teeth marks that were imprinted along the side of his neck. An almost apologetic hand softly griped onto Iruka's chin and slowly turned it to look into the males face.

"Kakashi," breathed Iruka as he gazed upon a young man that the only showed one eye on his entire face, covered by a mask and his headband with the Life Villages trade mark engraved into it. Usually Kakashi's one showing eye that usually looked lazy, but around Iruka it showed more emotion than what most people thought he couldn't achieve, now exposed the deep shame he was feeling.

Iruka watched with wide eyes as Kakashi brought a hand to his own face and began to slowly pull down his mask, Iruka's eyes bulged once more at the sight of the extraordinarily handsome man's face. Kakashi never revealed his face, as he was part of the Ambu Black Ops who never show their features to protect their identities though they usually wore animal masks, but Kakashi always felt comfortable around Iruka so he trusted him to keep his true face secret. Iruka, still frozen from Kakashi's gorgeous attributes, could only stand eyes huge as he watched Kakashi bow his head towards his neck. Kakashi kept his eyes fixed onto Iruka's till he reached his destination of Iruka's cut neck. Kakashi's tongue slithered out and began soothing the small cut, leaving small kisses over the area as he did.

Iruka groaned unwillingly as his back began to arch towards the young mans solid form. "Kakashi, its okay," Iruka told Kakashi using the only breath that he could inhale. Kakashi's tongue stilled and he raised his head to look at Iruka's very flustered face. A smirk played at Kakashi's lips that, though it caused Iruka's blood to rush through his head making his head spin, made Iruka worry. "Kakashi?"

Before Iruka had enough time to react, Kakashi was moving with precise movements, rope wrapped around his knee and the end of the rope was threw over the lower tree branches that was just above them. Iruka gave a surprised yelp as he glared at the handsome man that was now grinning ear to ear as he teased the rope that was attached to his knee. Glaring, Iruka slapped away Kakashi's hands and began to tug at the incredibly tight knots that where restraining him. When they didn't budge Iruka looked helplessly at his evil horny friend. Kakashi drank in the sight of the innocent Iruka desperately trying to get out of the rope, before he raised a brow and gave a light tug on the end of the rope. Iruka scowled as a warning which might as well have screamed _use me as you wish _at himand Iruka knew it.

Kakashi's mind was already running through the many things he'd love to do, so when Iruka began tugging on the rope and gave desperate pleads to be released he didn't hear a word and his whole attention was on the rope end that he began to pull down slowly.

Iruka's leg began to rise which he started to panic at. They where alone out of the villages boarder, where anyone could see or walk in on them, and the slight breeze was making his nipples begin to harden which caused his already bright face to deepen in its rosary colour. Soon Iruka's leg was high enough that his knee was practically the same height as his shoulder and Kakashi was in front of him with a pleased smirk plastering his ridiculously handsome face. "Kakashi, not here." Kakashi acknowledged Iruka's words but he had one thing he really wanted to do first. He slithered behind his captive, blowing on his right ear as he went, and he ran his hand up the leg that was suspended. He tickled his way to under the knee before he let his hand wonder in a snake like trail towards Iruka's blue bottoms, and he bent his head towards his knee.

Kakashi bit the soft material while Iruka stood fixed as he gawked at him who gave a sharp tug creating a massive tear in the fabric. "Kaka- Wait… uhhh," Kakashi's tongue licked the area where the rip was showing and at the same time his other hand had sneaked around Iruka's waste and was now softly rubbing his increasingly bulging member which cause Iruka to moan quietly in shock. Iruka unconsciously leaned into the arm that was wrapped around his waist and tilted his head back as he groaned loudly, his face now beaming in the colour of a red moon. Kakashi's amused chuckle rang in Iruka's ears as he gasped in a racketing breath. Kakashi saw Iruka's mouth trying to form words but not a single word left his pink lips. Giving one last bit on the soft skin of Iruka's thigh, Kakashi moved towards Iruka's thrown back head to whisper into his ear.

"Want me to stop?" he teased and was given the pleasure of a hard glare from the blushing man. Kakashi gave a small buck against Iruka's back causing Iruka's body to shiver into Kakashi's still rubbing hand. Iruka closed his eyes again as he groaned in anticipation. Smirking lips brushed at Iruka's ear, "Want to go back to mine?" He blew softly around Iruka's ear making him shiver and turn his head towards Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes followed along the old scar along Iruka's nose before glancing into his dark brown eye's that where staring in a flustered manner. A small nod and that was all it took for Kakashi to cut the rope that was attached to Iruka's knee, grab Iruka's hand and begin to run so fast Iruka was having trouble keeping up with his hyped up hormonal form.

Before Iruka could begin to calm his hot and bothered body they reached the door to Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi twirled Iruka into his arms so Iruka's back was crushed against his chest, and he quickly unzipped Iruka's jacket and began to pinch his surprisingly erect nipple as his other hand tenderly rubbed Iruka's attention seeking friend. Iruka grunted as he bucked into Kakashi. "I've got a surprise for you," purred Kakashi as he bit Iruka's hair band and gave a sharp tug releasing Iruka's hair so it hung down.

"What?" Iruka gasped barely able to pronounce the word. Iruka was beginning to notice his inability to construct a full sentence and was now relying on single words around Kakashi. Kakashi, instead of answering, just grabbed Iruka's wrist and dragged him into his apartment. Inside it was darker than expected, and for an Anbu Black OPS salary he had hardly any possessions and his apartment was a decent size. Kakashi guided Iruka as if he could see perfectly in his pitch black room, and he was told to bend and lift his feet a little too often that he was becoming extremely suspicious. "Kakashi?" Iruka asked sceptically. Just after Iruka questioned their strange adventure into Kakashi's room, they stopped at what Iruka assumed was the centre of the room.

"Give me your hand," Kakashi whispered soothingly. Iruka paused momentarily before the feeling of trust clouded his rational thinking and he held out his hand and was met with Kakashi's warm touch. Something cool suddenly strapped around Iruka's hand and even though Iruka hadn't offered both his hands both wrists were bound with a cold strong cord. Iruka tugged viciously but just concluded in burning his wrists.

"Kakashi," Iruka growled, just realising that he'd just been tricked and he was mentally beating himself to the inch of his life because of his stupidity. _Why do I even trust this guy?_ Iruka sighed. Light blinded him as a candle flickers to life, and though it was a dull shine to some being in such a dark room any light would burn your eyes at first sight. Iruka blinked and found himself in a room filled with wires. In every which direction dark red cords hung tightly from one wall to the other, others from the wall to the floor. And the two cords that caught Iruka's attention was the one around his forearms. He yanked at the cord but it was surprisingly strong. _Damn it Kakashi. _He looked around the room and spotted Kakashi lounging on the windowsill just watching Iruka's reaction. A smile was playing at Kakashi's lips as he watched Iruka's wiry form move with such grace similar to a female. "Temee!" Iruka shouted in disbelief.

Kakashi stood in one fluid motion, and now it was Iruka's turn to watch in awe as Kakashi slowly moved towards him. Kakashi ducked under a cord and ended up face to face with Iruka, before he began to slowly trail his finger down the closest cord that was attached to Iruka's arm. "Dobe," Kakashi slurred, as he looked from underneath his eye lashes which cause Iruka to instinctively move closer. Iruka's eyes fluttered as he breathed in as Kakashi's warm breath tickled his face. When Iruka opened his eyes he saw a smirking Kakashi who was shirtless. Kakashi's long firm muscular body made Iruka's mouth water as he drank in the sight of the athletic aristocratic male. A hand fiddled with the edges of Iruka's jacket and Iruka glanced down before looking at Kakashi's multi-coloured eyes. His dark brown one looked sincere but his blood red one flashed wickedly and that was the emotion that Iruka trusted.

A sharp tug caused a loud ripping noise as the stitching in the shoulders came loose. Iruka stared at Kakashi as he swung his tattered jacket before flinging it towards the large bed in the corner of the room with Iruka's eyes trailing after it. _That was my favourite jacket, _Iruka thought sadly. The warm hand was now unzipping Iruka's pants, which Iruka jumped at. "Kakashi!" he yelped as cold air hit his underwear. A wicked grin flashed as Kakashi knelt and began tugging his bottoms off Iruka's legs but he only get one trouser leg off as Iruka stamped his foot down so he didn't get totally stripped of his clothes.

Kakashi frowned up at Iruka before leaning into his leg and began to lick upwards towards Iruka's white underwear. The tingling sensation relaxed Iruka for a split second and that was all it took for Kakashi to whip his leg up to totally remove his trousers and then throw them over to join his discarded jacket. Iruka gave a silent whimper as he tugged at his binds. When Iruka opened his eyes which he had closed in frustration Kakashi was facing him with a glinting kunai. Iruka stared at Kakashi with wide eyes thinking the worst. It wouldn't be the first time Kakashi drew blood from him and licked it up.

Kakashi slowly extended the kunai till it touched the edge of his blue shirt and he ran his kunai along Iruka's collarbone just enough that it tickled yet didn't cut. When Iruka gulped Kakashi quickly slashed down and it took a few seconds before the now slit shirt to flap open to reveal Iruka's thin chest. Iruka breathed in sharply as he glared at Kakashi. Kakashi ran a hand lightly up Iruka's chest before resting over one of his erect nipples which he nipped. Iruka's faced flushed as he gritted down on his pleasurable moan that was working up his throat. A loud ripping noise and Iruka's top was also on its way in joining his other abandoned clothes. Iruka whimpered as a hand roughly took his comrade that shivered at the touch which left after a brief moment. A ruffling sound made Iruka open his eyes which he soon wished he never as his insides flipped at the sight that he drank in. Kakashi stood in all his glory, his own member standing proud and beautiful. Kakashi watched Iruka gulp and subconsciously spread his legs wider as if preparing himself. Iruka noticed when he could finally pull his eyes from Kakashi's attention seeking friend that Kakashi had another red cord swinging in his right hand.

"You've got to be kidding me. Kakashi?" Iruka protested as he strained with his bounds. Kakashi raised a brow as he looked Iruka over from head to toe, lingering on his white boxers. He strolled over to Iruka so he was on Iruka's side before he stroked his hand down Iruka's spine towards his buttocks. Iruka gasped as his back curled into Kakashi's touch, causing his body to tingle and his blood to rush towards his groin. Kakashi cupped Iruka's butt and squeezed with enough force to cause Iruka to squeak and then blush rapidly as he realised what noise had escaped from his mouth.

"You where saying?" Kakashi breathed into Iruka's shoulder as he lightly bit. Iruka scowled at Kakashi as he shivered. Another sharp rip released Iruka's hard familiar, the cold air circling around his groin made Iruka stutter as he growled at Kakashi.

"You Baka." Kakashi smiled and slipped the red cord around Iruka's and his own waist; he pulled hard on the cord and their bodies close together, their groins rubbing against each others. Kakashi slipped under Iruka's bound arms and ran his hands up Iruka's back again till he had his fingers embedded into Iruka's hair. Iruka moaned and bucked into Kakashi as he bent back his head as his member began to produce pre-cum. With his other hand that wasn't tangled in Iruka's hair he brought his fingers to his mouth and he licked them with Iruka watched in bewilderment. Giving his fingers one last sensual lick before lowering his hand to Iruka's ass giving Iruka an audacious look which Iruka replied with a wide eyed, blushed face.

Iruka bucked as pain and pleasure shot through his anus and rectum, his head flew back as he groaned with his eyes squeezed shut as his face flamed in embarrassment. "Ka-ka-Uhhh!" Iruka shouted as Kakashi stuck another finger inside of Iruka's tight behind. Kakashi jolted forward as he was rubbed against. Kakashi leered at Iruka's features twisted in pleasure; he kissed Iruka's neck and jerked into Iruka's hard member. Kakashi watched as Iruka bit his lip and moaned loudly. _You're beautiful, _Kakashi whispered in his mind. He wanted to tell Iruka, desperately, but he knew how Iruka would react, making him incredibly embarrassed. He didn't want to ruin the rare moments he gets be with Iruka like this. Having just gotten back from the longer than expected mission all he could think about was getting to see Iruka's face, to see him smile, to hear him talk.

Kakashi untangled his hand from Iruka's smooth brown wild hair to grab Iruka's chin to bring his head down so Kakashi could lightly plant a kiss on Iruka's. Kakashi was only going for a sweet feather light kiss but he was surprised when Iruka forced his lips onto Kakashi as he deepened the kiss. Kakashi watched wide eyed as Iruka slipped in his tongue into Kakashi's mouth playing gently with Kakashi's tongue. Kakashi slowly closed his own eyes and focused on plunging his fingers in the place that was only his and on Iruka's luscious flavour. Kakashi groaned into Iruka's mouth as he replied with a quiver from his hips that made Kakashi want to devour Iruka there and then. _Even though they've only been together a few times Iruka had picked up on a heck of a lot, _Kakashi thought as he pulled out of Iruka and began to draw circles around Iruka's anus. Kakashi felt Iruka's groin begin to shiver and Iruka's tongue became increasingly more urgent. Kakashi pulled back from Iruka's lips though Iruka made frantic moans as he looked up at Kakashi with wide brown eyes.

"Ka-Kakas-Kakashi?" Iruka panted. He felt the familiar building tension in his shaft of his member. Ragging at his bounds he bucked against Kakashi. Kakashi smirked in a merciless way, he unwrapped himself from the cords and moved backwards to take in Iruka's quivering form, seeing his legs shiver as he tried to hold back his orgasm.

"What a sight," Kakashi murmured loud enough for Iruka to hear and shoot him a desperate glare. Kakashi himself was having trouble controlling himself too as he watched his lover shaking with anticipation. Kakashi reached out with his leg to grab a kunai with his toes before chipping it up for him to grab. He grabbed hold of the thick cord holding Iruka up and cut further away so when the kunai slashed through Iruka didn't fall to the ground as he legs no longer seemed to be able to carry his weight. Kakashi lunged forwards pulling on the cord as he did so he caught Iruka's weight before he hit the solid floor, Iruka threw his bound arms around Kakashi's neck. Scooping Iruka up like a baby, or to Kakashi like a male would traditionally do to his wife when they come home, and ducked and swerved around the many cords that covered the room towards the bed. He lay down Iruka gently onto the soft bedding but before he could move away the arms that where rapped around his neck dragged his body on top of Iruka. The sudden weight made Iruka slightly winded but he was grateful for the warmth.

"Kakashi," Iruka wined in annoyance. He was helpless to this man, in more ways than one._ And yet I hate when I'm away from him_, Iruka thought with a slight bitter edge. Kakashi had him and he couldn't do anything about it. Kakashi lifted his weight but not to the extent that Iruka couldn't feel his heat. Kakashi stared into Iruka's begging eyes. Kakashi gently kissed Iruka's lips before he whispered something.

"Want to try something different this time?" Iruka bounced into Kakashi which was all the answer he needed. He unhooked Iruka's arms from his neck, pulled Iruka up then turned him to face the wall opposite himself.

"What are you-?"

"Trust me." Simple. And it shouldn't have been considering that he just abused his trust before but to Iruka it was. _Trust him,_ Iruka's mind whispered. Iruka turned the way he was being showed. Pressure on his back made him slowly press the side of his face into the soft sheets of the bed, Iruka breathed in and was welcomed with the sensual sent of Kakashi, musky and a hint of the earth, it was intoxicating. Iruka breathed again but deeply to savour the delicious smell, and haven his body relaxed because of such an aroma his senses where heightened so when a finger teasingly prodded itself inside him his hormones hit the roof. A cry of pleasure echoed throughout the room as Iruka was continuously assaulted in his perked up butt from Kakashi. Too add the lustful cries Kakashi took Iruka's shaft in his hand and began to pump it slowly, teasing and making Iruka's body shake in an oncoming orgasm. Kakashi wanted to do something before Iruka came so he stopped sliding his finger in and out of Iruka's rectum and began to lick Iruka's anus instead. He kept teasing Iruka's shaft as he licked around the entrance and along the cheeks that hide what only Kakashi has touched. Iruka cried out for more which almost set Kakashi over the edge but restraining himself he kept going for another few minutes before it became too much.

Iruka could feel his blood rushing to every inch of his being. He felt his genitals begin to burn with need. He felt his muscles being to contract as he neared his limit. Kakashi could feel that Iruka was near and he stopped which made Iruka unconsciously moan with disappointment. Kakashi knelt till his erection pressed up against Iruka's butt which made Iruka press backwards. _This was unusual behaviour for Iruka_, Kakashi thought, _he never got this excited from just the slightest touch... Usually. _The thought of Iruka missing Kakashi rushed through his head but he shook it away putting it as wishful thinking. Kakashi stroked his shaft to produce some pre-cum, which he ran along Iruka's puckered entrance. Iruka pushed backwards impatiently. Kakashi smirked as he leaned over Iruka, being careful not to push in yet, to whisper in his ear and nip his right nipple. Iruka held back a moan though a small sound still left his mouth, he looked to his right to see Kakashi's grinning features.

"You ready?" Iruka moaned as a reply as he blushed furiously. "Do you want me?" Kakashi breathed. Iruka growled in frustration as he glared at Kakashi. Iruka bend further into the sheets puckering up his ass further for easier access. _Stop playing with me,_ Iruka wanted to shout but his body was so out of control he couldn't breathe a word. _It's been to long, _Iruka realised. He didn't really believe that he'd missed Kakashi as much as this, even his teasing. "Tell me you want me," Kakashi smirked as he spoke the words that he knew would make Iruka blush a ridiculous crimson red.

"Tem-" Iruka tried to finish the word but his throat failed him. "Temee-" Iruka panted.

Kakashi pushed up further against Iruka's butt as he pinched his nipple harder and twisted it till it began to quiver. "Tell me. Tell me you want to Aishi-au."

Iruka growled but forced his throat to comply, "Plea-Please Kakashi. I-I-I… I need you!"

"Good boy," Kakashi smugly uttered.

"Arrogant yaruo!" Iruka barely got out as he puckered his butt again. Kakashi leaned back up slightly so he could see Iruka's body react to his presence. He pushed his tip in slowly and was rewarded with a screaming cry pleasure and pain. Kakashi slowly pushed further in but when he felt Iruka tense he jerked in hastily making Iruka yell as his body shook violently, he grabbed the bed's head board above him with his bound hands gripping tight, his body almost collapsing with the pleasure that was coursing throughout his thin form. Kakashi hooked his arms around Iruka's chest supporting his weight. Kakashi watched as his lover went through many rounds of orgasms which practically took all his energy. Once Iruka's orgasms subsided Kakashi pulled up Iruka's figure to his back was crushed against Kakashi's chest, his head leaning against Kakashi's shoulder, Kakashi's shaft still deep inside of Iruka.

"Uhhh…" Iruka groaned. He felt how far Kakashi was inside and it had already began to make his own member being to harden, and he glanced down at the embarrassing sight he had left on the sheets before looking away. The sheets where covered in his white cum.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked wondering if the time span since the last time they had been together like this may have affected Iruka's entrance and rectum. _Was he hurting him? _Kakashi worried.

"… Yeah," Iruka breathed in satisfaction though his hormone levels where beginning to shoot up again.

"You want to continue?" Kakashi asked gently, as though he cared how Iruka felt his aroused groin had taken over most of his mind, he wanted to cum with Iruka. Kakashi jerked inside of Iruka making him grunt in pleasure. Iruka looked at Kakashi to see not only was he blushing he was looking down at Iruka's excited other head. Iruka blushed as well as he looked away, but he nodded ever so slightly which made Kakashi smirk from ear to ear. Kakashi gently pushed Iruka back down so Iruka could rest on his elbows as he softly pulled out watching how Iruka's anus gripped onto his shaft. Iruka moaned for Kakashi to go faster, to go deeper, harder. Kakashi was getting more turned on by Iruka's shouting moans than his actual body being pleasured. Kakashi grunted as he picked up his pace, rhythmically pounding into Iruka; both men huskily groaned in their passionate embrace as they both moved to increase their rhythm. Iruka unconsciously shouted out with Kakashi grunting with each word that left Iruka's mouth.

Tension build, muscles contracted, screams bouncing off the walls. "I'm- I'm- Uhhh- coming!" Iruka bellowed. Kakashi jerked in and out faster, determined to make Iruka cum as hard as he's ever done. Black blurs covered Iruka's vision as his body shook, his body collapsing with Kakashi still pounding into his rectum feeling his ass contract around his shaft squeezing it incredibly tight. Kakashi came moments after and he kept hammering into Iruka till his shaft was empty and Iruka's rectum was filled with his essence. Kakashi lay on top of Iruka, pulling out halfway allowing his essence to stream out easily. Through Iruka's hazy vision he turned his head to look at Kakashi, smiling as he saw his blushing panting face, his white hair more out of control than normal.

"You okay?" Kakashi muttered, regaining his strength gradually.

"Yeah," Iruka spoke softly, enjoying the sense of peace and happiness that was beginning to settle over him. Kakashi ran his hand up Iruka's back tickling as he went up. Iruka smiled at the sensation. Kakashi extended his hand up towards the windowsill, as he stared at the closed eyed Iruka, grabbing a kunai. Kakashi just realised that maybe he should keep track of all his weapons as he just seemed to have them lying everywhere, yet he knew exactly where his 'Make Out Paradise' books where, all neatly on the shelf that was on the far wall. Kakashi swapped hands that the kunai lay casually in his hand, before reaching towards Iruka. Iruka felt a change in the air and when he opened his eyes he saw a sharp glinting kunai moving closer to him. He tried to move away but his body hadn't regained his strength so all he could do was stare wide eyed at Kakashi, the only man he'd let get this close to him. Kakashi stared back with his sharingan flashing as he guessed what Iruka was worrying over. Kakashi's lips quirked with amusement, but only to hide the small hurt fragment that lay inside. _He thinks I could really hurt him? _He thought. Kakashi quickly cut realising Iruka's arms from their bounds. Iruka looked down then back at Kakashi with his wide brown eyes shining. His insides hurt; he had to be closer. He felt tears spring to his eyes and he looked away quickly to try and hide them though he knew it was a useless effort. Kakashi's hand shot out to grab Iruka's chin to gingerly turn his face towards him. A tear had fell which Kakashi wiped away with his thumb.

"What is it?" He asked softly, as if talking to a scared child or startled animal.

"Nothing, I just-" Iruka was cut off by Kakashi as he suddenly pulled him into a warm loving embrace. He hushed the weeping Iruka. Iruka was blushing as he thought how silly he was acting. Why was he even crying? Kakashi whispered soothing nothingness into Iruka's ear till he began to drift off. Kakashi watched as Iruka slept- his face in a glorious peaceful state. He felt remorse as he knew he had to go and get his next mission tomorrow. He wished that he could stay and see Iruka as he roused from his sleepy state though he knew he couldn't. He stayed up longer just to watch Iruka's eyes flutter as he dreamed sweet dreams of no doubt his class, as he cared so much about them, like he was their second father. Kakashi smiled as he lay his head next to Iruka's, feeling his breath tickling his eye lashes as the closed, taking one last look at his beautiful lover. _I love you, _Kakashi whispered as he was too scared to even speak the words aloud even though the man of his affection was already adrift. He thought it was funny being afraid over something men tell their lovers all the time, but Kakashi wanted to wait till he knew Iruka felt the same.

A ray of light shone through the slit in the blinds, rousing Iruka from his confusing dream. Instead of trying to figure out what his dream meant, his memories of last night flooded back and his eyes flew open expecting to see Kakashi sitting on the edge of the bed watching him but his eyes where met with a empty room. The red cords that where meant to have been handing everywhere in the room where gone, his clothes neatly folded in the chair near the widow. Iruka pushed up on his weak arms, though his body felt wonderful and satisfied, and swung his legs from out of the covers that he couldn't remember getting under. _Kakashi, _Iruka thought with a sweet smile. He stood unsteadily on his feet and walked over to his clothes. His naked body felt so natural to him, he used to be self-conscious about his think frame but Kakashi seemed have erased his fears. He was about to put on his shirt when he realised that they weren't his. _His were demolished last night, so these must be_… Iruka smelt the fabric and the lovely smell of Kakashi filled his nose. Smiling, Iruka pulled the T-shit over his head but before he could put on Kakashi's bottoms a small white piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Intrigued, Iruka knelt and picked it up. A note form Kakashi?

_Dear Iruka,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave before you had awakened. I hope you enjoyed last night as much as I. I am leaving for another mission, but I promise to come back to you. Always thinking of you,_

_Kakashi. X_

Iruka stared wide eyed at the small kiss left on the end. _Defiantly Kakashi_, Iruka smiled at the note. He couldn't wait.


End file.
